


Meet You in Chicago

by Sam_Girl00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Sex, Angst, Apocalypse, End of the World, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Destiel, POV Original Character, Plot With Porn, Sex, Twins, Violence, Wing Kink, lying, sam is a twin, season 5, someone we love will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Girl00/pseuds/Sam_Girl00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and his twin sister Blake are trying their hardest to fix the apocalypse. Their path has been anything but smooth and it seems to be getting rocker and the Winchester's need Heaven on their side. Will Blake and Gabriel's relationship benefit their plan or harm it in the long run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is one of my favorite characters on the show that I wish could've been used more. I wanted to make an interpretation of Season 5 while adding a twist with another Winchester and the help of an arc angel on their side. This story will follow the path of Season 5 fairly closely, with a few tweaks and changes here or there. 
> 
> I'll try to release chapters at least once a week on Sundays. Follow me on tumblr at badlandsbrute and I'll post wether or not I'll be meeting that quota.
> 
> This chapter is pretty much just an introduction to each of the characters.

Fire. The Fire and screams were making her ears ring. She could feel the heat of whatever it was that was burning as she raised her head from the pavement. Her mouth tasted of copper as she spat out blood, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she saw the destruction of Chicago; corpses littered the street as the red flames licked at the buildings. She shifted her weight to find her legs pinned under a light pole, crying out as she attempted to move them. Her bones having been shattered from the impact. Her breath was in a panic and her heart was in her ears. She tried to call for her brothers, but the screams of the civilians and the raid sirens drowned out her cries. She then heard it; the flutter of wings. She looked up into the ash filled sky and her heart stopped. There they were, Michael and Lucifer, wings spread and blades in hands, moving in what looked like a dance to the naive. She knew this day would come. They both had said yes and her pleas for them to not had fallen on deaf ears. Now they were fighting to the death, the world below them falling to pieces with no survivors. Teeth gritted in anger and pain, she put in all of her strength to move from under the light pole. But it was no use; she had a front row seat to the end of the world. She watched as the two arc-angels lunged for each other; taking slices with their blades and the Heavenly magic tearing away at whatever it could latch onto. She tore her eyes away from the wings above down to fallen wings below. She saw Castiel lying in a pool of blood, arm stretching out towards another fallen angel, once golden eyes now lifeless. Before she knew it, she was screaming the names of the fighting angels, begging for them to stop, to fight it, and kick the sons of bitches out. She pleaded and cried before feeling rough hands on her, shaking her to get her attention. She continued to scream as the hands held her tightly and shook her. She heard muffled shouts but her eyes never turned away from the dancing wings. Their blades collided and the light from the strike was so bright that it snapped her back into her bed. Her two older brothers standing above her. She was drenched in sweat, her eyes darting between them; trying to make sense of what had just happened.

“Lorianna, calm down. It’s just us,” Sam said. His hands didn’t leave her arms, his eyes shining with worry.

“I know. I’m sorry. It was just a dream.”

“We could hear you in the other room, you were screaming our names. We thought you were getting attacked by a striga or something,” Dean said as he threw a towel at her.

“I’m not a child anymore, you dick,” she said to Dean as she sat up in her bed, running the wet towel over her face and the back of her neck.

“Lorianna,” Dean snapped. His tone sounded too familiar, too dad like. It caused one of the many knives embedded in her heart to twist painfully. 

“Deanna,” she spat back at him.

“Blake,” Sammy said and gave her that “I-know-what-your-thinking-cause-I’m-your-twin” look and she shut her mouth. Whenever they used her first name, she knew they were worried. Lorianna was only for intense moments, the rest of the time she was Blake; had been since she was 6 months old. Her father wanted twin boys so badly, but when they found out that Mary was carrying one of each, he fought tooth and nail for her middle name to be Blake. After the fire and loss of their mother, he need soldiers, and Lorianna wasn’t one. Lorianna was the sweet innocent child that clung to John Winchester the night the fire tore their family apart. Blake was the girl who was taught how to strip a weapon and pack rock salt into shot gun shells before she knew how to stand properly. 

“What the hell were you dreaming about?” Sam asked. “You haven’t had one that intense since I killed Lilith.”

“It was you two. Well, kind of, you guys had ended up saying yes to the winged dicks and were fighting over Chicago. And it was burning. The entire world was probably in shambles, but all I could see was wings and hear the clang of the blades.” 

She looked up into Dean’s face, who had gone pale and his jaw was clenched tight. He began to pace, the thud of his boots echoing in the quiet motel room. Sam stood and looked to him.

“Dean, this doesn’t mean anything.”

“Doesn’t mean anything?! Sam, she’s having the dreams again.”

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Blake said, kicking the comforter off her legs and sitting on the side of her bed. Her brothers ignored her and kept arguing. Sam wasn’t the only one who Azazel fed demon blood to on November 2nd all those years ago. The twin link between them somehow gave them both the same powers; he having visions mostly awake while Blake’s came to hers in her dreams. After Sammy died by the hands of the other demon blood children, he lost his power while Blake kept hers. They had been vague and distant after Sammy finally got out his junkie days and her thoughts were able to clear. This was the first one in months, and was the most vivid and as real as ever before. 

“We’ve been able to change the outcome to them,” Sam said and Dean scoffed.

“Yeah, over what we eat for breakfast or the outcome of a baseball game. But this is the fuckin’ apocalypse we’re talking about. We are the kings on heaven’s giant chess board and it’s about to be checkmate.”

“Whoa, wait.” Blake said, standing up from the bed and eyeing her oldest brother. “What are you saying?”

Dean’s jaw was clenched and his eyes didn’t waver from hers. “It means I’m tired of this. I’ve been tired. For too long we have been the one losing everything-“

“That doesn’t mean it’s time to say yes to a god damn arc angel! Dean, that’s suicide!”

“I don’t need your permission, Blake. And if it’s not me, it’s you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let you two say yes.”

“I will walk this earth for thousands of years before they even get a maybe out of me,” she said through gritted teeth. Sammy nodded next to her.

“How do you think we feel, Dean? The same damn way. We aren’t going to watch you get torn apart just because you’re tired. There is a way to fix this. There’s always a way out.”

The siblings all fell silent, standing in attention; an old habit still there from their ex-marine father’s discipline. Blake’s heart rate had finally slowed as they watched the sun come up through the cheap motel curtains. The Winchester’s had been fucked from the beginning; the powers of heaven had been putting the apocalypse into place before John and Mary had even fallen in love. But following specific plans in a conformed fashion wasn’t any of their styles. They relied too much on one another to live to let anything happen. But they all were equally as stubborn as the other and didn’t like being told how to do something from either their siblings or anyone else for that matter. Dean, being the oldest, just assumed he knew best. Sam was the best researcher and prefers to know all the information before jumping right in and would put up a front against the other two’s immediate decisions. Blake never let the stereotypical younger sister card fly; she demanded to be in every single hunt or mission and was the best marksman and could take down a pack of werewolves with silver bullets without even emptying her Colt Python. She was more reckless than Dean, but she always managed to come out alive.

“Let’s head to Bobby’s. This town was a bust anyway. Maybe he’s got some new information.” Dean said as he walked out of the room, stopping to grab Blake’s elbow. She met his eyes with the same look that caused her heart to smile softly. “You know how chocolate helps with your vision hangovers. Eat some and shower up. We roll out in 30.”

“Thanks, professor Lupin,” she said. He smiled and let go of her, kissed her forehead and stomped out of the room to go check on his Baby and load her up with their rucksacks.  
Sam was gnawing on his lip as she reached in her bag for some chocolate. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and it wasn’t because of the telepathy. 

“You’re thinking too loud, I can hear your gears turning.”

He gave a weary smile, but sighed. “This is gonna end bloody, isn’t it?”

Blake nibbled on her chocolate bar and nodded. “One way or another, yes. But it’s going to be because I ripped out every last one of their wings before they can get a hand on one of yall.”

“You sound just like Dad.”

“This isn’t new,” She said as she took out a pair of jeans and a different tank top from her bag. It was well known that Blake was basically a spitting image of John except for Mary’s wide blue eyes. Her personality and ways of thinking wasn’t far off from John’s either; Sam accused him of molding and warping her into a mini compliant version of himself. She never saw it; she had Mary’s mercy and compassion, something John lacked until he sold himself to Azazel to save Dean.

“We’ll talk about it at Bobby’s. I’ll meet you in the car. Go shower.”

“You aren’t the boss of me,” she said with a smirk at him before shutting the bathroom door. Sam was older than her by measly minutes, but he never missed the opportunity to assert his authority as her older brother alongside Dean. Sammy got both the brains between the two as Blake barely made it through high school. Blake was too much like her father to even think about going to college, and she and Dean were too good of a team together on hunts. She stayed with Dean and John when Sam decided to leave for Stanford, but they would never go more than 12 hours without talking to one another. Anytime she was ever working a case near him, she would make sure her 1970 Mustang Uncle Bobby’s gave her was packed to the brim so she could stay a few extra days to catch back up with him. Their relationship had always been strong growing up, no matter how many arguments they had ended up getting into. They were two completely different halves of a whole, which made each other that much more important to the other. Dean was always the one who watched over his two younger siblings; would’ve done it even if John hadn’t have drilled it into his head since he was 4 years old. Uncle Bobby ranted and raved about how much Dean was like Mary, kind and loving and putting everyone else before themselves. They’d be the ones to stand out in the rain just to make sure you had an umbrella over your head. Bobby had known the Campbell family well before John came along, and saw every bit of Mary inside her oldest boy. Dean had to become a father at such a young age to Sammy and Blake and did everything in his power to give them some kind of life outside of John’s vision. Dean was the one who let Blake be a little girl when John declared that crying didn’t get you far in life, and let Sammy be the giant nerd that he is since John thought the only books to read was the bible and lore. She couldn’t count how many times Dean would steal from a local dollar store to bring Sam back a new action figure or book and Blake a set of nail polish or a stuffed animal. She never was into dolls, and would sometimes even end up taking Sammy’s action figures and use them to rage wars with Dean. Dean would sit on the floor with her and let her paint his nails and help her run a zoo with her animals, or even when they could pull Sam’s nose out of the books they’d all have a tea party or watch some weird free movie on the shitty motel TV; huddled up together on the stained carpet and being the kids they were supposed to be. Those times were few and far between, since John was adamant about his kids be able to fight anything that the world threw at them. Blake’s first kill was a rugaru at age 8, lighting him up with a match and a bottle of kerosene. John nearly cried he was so proud of her. He left to go celebrate in a bar while Dean took care of her cuts and she cried into Sammy’s shoulder. She got used to it the more they hunted and killed, and even became obsessed with going to target ranges and perfecting her shot or sitting at the kitchen tables and memorizing every inch of the Colt Python John had given to her. Her tears stopped falling around age 11, and she became tactical and strong. When they were old enough and Dean could drive, John would let them all go hunt, take Baby cross country to track a gynn or a couple restless spirits. Dean was reluctant to let her out of his sights when she was younger, but when she was able to salt and burn a body and take out 3 vampires by herself, he was more than convinced she could handle herself. He always had her back if they got in too deep of situations, but she was more than capable of holding her own.

Once their dad went missing 5 years ago and Sammy lost Jess, the trio managed to grow stronger together. Sam and Dean constantly butted heads, but Blake being there allowed the tension to be solved quickly and efficiently. They didn’t have time for alpha male issues. The loss of John some months later destroyed Blake, who went rogue for a good 3 months. While her older brothers searched trails of the yellow eyed demon and for their grieving sister, Blake went on a murdering rampage, using her dream visions as a tool to find the supernatural beasts and destroying anything near them. The boys weren’t reunited with her until she got arrested for arson in Austin; she had found a vamp nest and didn’t bring her hacking knife. They took her back to The Roadhouse where she found sanctuary with Jo and Ellen and was able to grieve. She and Jo became inseparable, being around the same age and she with a gun collection and Jo with her knives. For a while they were all able to pile into Baby and roam cross country and raise hell without worry. Then fuckin yellow eyes decided to take Sammy and Blake into the Demon Blood hunger games with the rest of his victims. Those were the twin’s first human kills. Well, Blake’s first human kills. She knew that Sammy wasn’t gonna lay a hand on anyone that wasn’t truly a monster, so Blake used it to her advantage. She had almost everyone down excluding Sammy and the strong one, Jake. When Jake ended up killing her twin while her back was turned. He took an entire chamber of bullets to the head from her python as he ran away from the scene. 

Her and Dean were wrecks the following hours, and were unable to even speak to Uncle Bobby. The second she was alone, Azazel pounced, and threatened to kill Dean, Bobby, and her family at the Roadhouse if she didn’t comply as the ultimate survivor of his demon blood trials. With fury and rage and her head in a place only thinking about her loved ones, she used the colt to unlock the devils gate, where she was met with both her brothers, alive. They were able to take out Azazel with the help of the ghost of John. Even though they had managed to get rid of yellow-eyes, a new trouble was on the horizon. Sammy was alive, only because Dean sold his soul to bring him back. In a year, they were going to lose their oldest brother. The twins did everything in their power to fix it; Blake called on 15 crossroads demons to get rid of the deal, but they all told her that if the deal was undone she’d lose her twin. Since she could never get them to do as she asked, she ended up putting them all down with the colt. In the meantime, Dean was fucking anything with a willing hole and Sam had made friends with the demon bitch Ruby and was looking for Lilith who was rumored to actually be the one to carry Dean’s deal. The year was trickling down and no cure was in sight. That’s when she first met The Trickster.

Her brothers had met him when they were looking for her in Tulsa back when John sold his soul, and originally thought they had killed him. But he led them into a Mystery Spot and began fucking with the twins; making them watch Dean die over and over again. At one point, they had managed to get out of the loop of Tuesdays, but the trickster ended up having him killed one more time. The twins had had enough, and they went their separate ways; not speaking for months. Blake tracked the trickster quickly, and even managed to figure it out that he was actually the Arc Angel Gabriel. She cornered him in a whore house with the colt, begging him to bring her family back together again. He was impressed that she found out who he really was, and granted her and Sam piece of mind and brought Dean back if she promised to not tell her brothers what she had discovered. Gabriel became very fond of Blake, following them closely around on their hunts and dead trails for the new head of Hell, Lilith, and made sure she stayed out of any danger. Blake noticed, and it took her awhile, but she began letting him help her, without her brothers knowledge. When the time came and Dean’s deal was up, Blake pleaded for Gabriel to fix it; but he couldn’t. The power of heaven had no value when it came to deals of hell. Just like in the Mystery Spot and when Dean was actually gone, Sam and Blake went their separate ways. Sam was brainwashed by the stupid demon with a mouth Ruby and couldn’t let go of the fact that it was his fault that Dean had been torn apart by hellhounds. This was the first time since she was 11 that she cried, and she did it into Gabriel’s chest. She found solace in him, and they became a team, and later lovers. The 4 months without Dean and the loss contact with her twin brother was the hardest for Blake, but Gabriel was always by her side. Gabriel had grown very fond of the mortal girl, and was even willing to give up all his tricks if she was to stay with him. He helped her get control of her night visions, and they were beginning to be able to alter them. She used them to keep an eye on Sam, but they stop working on him when Ruby had gotten a new meat suit and was helping him exorcise demons in a way that saved the innocent victims involved in the possession. 

The night before she got a call from Uncle Bobby telling her that Dean had been returned to them, she had a vision involving wings that didn’t look anything like Gabriel’s golden ones; they were pitch black with fire all around them. They were soaring down quickly, frantically looking for something. She heard a familiar laugh and screams of people being tortured before the flutter of the unfamiliar wings grabbed a tall figure holding a razor and raised them from the hell fire. When she woke and had the call waiting from Uncle Bobby, she kissed Gabriel goodbye and hopped into her mustang and headed to the garage. Gabriel had made her soft, for she cried immediately when she hugged her recently resurrected brother. They stood clutching each other for what seemed like hours, both their shoulders wet from the other sibling’s tears. Once their reunion was over, they hunted for their brother. Dean was concerned that Blake wasn’t able to find him through her visions anymore, and was even more concerned when they found him stashed away in a hotel room with the new meat suit for Ruby on the outskirts of Dean’s burial site. The trio was reunited, but sufficiently broken.

Dean was keeping his time in hell to himself, and Sam would run off to Ruby every chance he could get. Gabriel would follow the trio closely and help where he could. But as soon as his brothers Castiel and Uriel came into the game, he fled, only contacting Blake through her dreams. Turns out he had fled from heaven before Lucifer was even casted into the cage and wasn’t too fond of his siblings. Blake knew first hand on what a dysfunctional family looked like, so she understood. Plus, their dream sex was a good substitute until they could be together again. That year and a half journey at preventing seals to being broken caused the already thick cracks in the Winchester sibling’s relationship to break open even further. Once Dean and Blake found out that Sammy had been drinking Ruby’s demon blood to have his strength, it was the last straw between Sam and Dean. The friction between them and the manipulation of Sam done by Ruby caused the final seal to be open, and the apocalypse was among them. 

Sammy wasn’t able to live with the guilt of letting Lucifer out of the cage and immediately left Blake and Dean to themselves. Blake asked Gabriel to keep an eye on him, and since Castiel was too busy hanging around Dean and running errands for him and Blake, Gabriel was more than happy to do so. Blake was tired of the fighting, and with the world being close to the end, she wanted her family back together for just a little bit longer. But the news came to light that each of them were a vessel to the blood thirsty angels; Dean for Michael, Sam for Lucifer, and apparently Blake could be used for either of them. Dean thought that the safest thing to do was for each of them go separate ways. He was tired of not being able to help Sam and Blake, and was so tired of letting them down. Blake stayed with Uncle Bobby and tried to find a way to stop the apocalypse while the 2 boys went on wild goose chases as far away from one another as possible. Which of course, like the natural Winchester way, ended up with Sam getting ambushed by rogue hunters demanding an explanation as to why he broke the world and Dean being transported to the future by the angel Zachariah to see how his actions were going to be played out. Blake was too busy taking a trip to Italy with Gabriel to try and find one of the other arc angels’ blade to even know what had been going on. Uncle Bobby was the one who brought them all back together. He was able to snap them all out of their selfish mindsets and set them on the track to fixing the world that they broke. And here they were now. Her older brothers loading up the impala, probably bickering about something. But they were all together again. And that’s all she ever wanted.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that she had even made it in the shower, let alone hear the flutter of wings behind her. A pair of familiar hands snuck around her waist, and the hot water and light kisses on her neck snapped her out of her stroll down memory lane. Smiling, she leaned back into Gabriel. 

“Well, good morning, my sweets.”

“Mmmm, hi there.” She turned to face him, taking the cherry lollypop out of his mouth and put it into hers. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

“I saw your dream. And wanted to stop in to make sure you were okay. Your screams worried me, B.”

She looked down and rested her head on his chest. He snapped his finger and began lathering up her back with some sweet smelling body wash and remained quiet for a minute. 

“Gabe, this was the realest dream I’ve had since Castiel raised Dean out of hell. And that one came true. What am I going to do?”

“Blake, you know what we can do.”

“We’re not saying yes just so your family can be fixed for a few hundred more years. These are my brothers were talking about. I’m not just throwing them to the wolves.”

“Then 2014 is going to come a lot faster, sweetheart.” He snapped his fingers again and began massaging her scalp. She looked up into his golden-green eyes, searching for other answers besides the one she is most afraid of. 

“Can’t you just-“

“No, B, I can’t. My brothers won’t listen to me. They’ve had this day engrained in their minds since before they were even created.”

“I think you’re just scared,” she mumbled.

“Damn right I am. I haven’t seen those crazy sons of bitches in centuries, and we didn’t leave on a very high note.”

“You can’t just keep running away, Gabriel. You’ve seen what it does to my brothers, and we’re mortals.”

Gabriel just sighed and shut off the water. His face was turned down in a scowl, but his eyes were their same shining brightness. “I’ll keep running until the sun burns out and destroys this earth. Then I’m gonna go hide away on some other tiny planet a billion light-years away from my insane family.”

Blake just rolled her eyes and reached for a towel and was going to retort something smart to him, but instead was wrapped into the bright golden feathers of Gabriel’s wings. He wrapped 4 of them around her, drying her off and stretching out his other two. His feathers were like silk, moving across her skin, causing her back to arch and a moan to escape her. He reached up and took out the lollipop and tossed it in the trashcan, placing a passionate kiss against her lips.

“Stop talking, sweetheart, and let me take care of you,” he whispered as his wings pulled her close. Their lips met again and his fingers were everywhere at once. She whimpered and moaned as he knew exactly where to touch. His wings kept her floating, constantly roaming her perfect body, holding her breasts while his cock entered her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and never let her lips leave his as they moved in rhythm. The fire between them was building, kindling with every brush of a wing or a thrust of his cock inside of her. She moaned his name over and over, and was just about to cum when she heard a knock on the door.

“Blake! Come on! We gotta hit the road!” Sam called from behind the locked door. Gabriel put one of his wings around her mouth to keep her quiet as he thrusted into her deeply, letting her lose herself all over him, smirking as her legs shook from the pleasure. He set her down onto the cool tile of the bathroom and kissed her once more before snapping out of the room. 

More knocking came to the door, “Blake, what the fuck. Come on!”

“I’m… just getting… dressed… gimme a minute, Sam,” she said through ragged breaths. She listened to the stomping of his boots leave before she let herself have another quick round on the floor, the remembrance of Gabriel’s touch enough to get her off twice more. She washed herself, then put on her jeans and tank top and laced up her hiking boots and pulled her hair up into its usual high ponytail. She threw the rest of her stuff in the rucksack and ran out the door. 

“You’re gross.” Dean called from the front seat of the impala as she threw her sack in the trunk and climbed in. 

She furrowed her brows at him. “What are you talking about?” 

“You doing that thing in the bathroom. It’s gross.”

“Seriously? Being a female and mastur-“

“AHHHH!” They both screamed. “Don’t you dare say that word,” Dean said as he pulled out onto the highway. 

"I can hear you grunting through 4 walls, Jackass. Masturba-“

“Stop it! I don’t want to know what my baby sister does.”

“MASTURBATING IS A NORMAL HUMAN FUNCTION AND I DO IT EVERY MORNING SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!” Blake yelled and Sam put his head in his hands.

“Seriously, I’m pretty sure God was drunk we he decided that we were all the vessels.”

Dean smiled and turned on the radio, blaring out some ACDC as they all cruised down to Uncle Bobby’s. The rest of the way was silent, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts and terrors. Blake was all too keen on her brother’s nervous ticks; Dean was tapping the steering wheel and looking in the rearview mirror every 90 seconds. Sam’s leg was bouncing and his eyes never left the road. She was no better; her fingernails were gnawed down from constantly chewing them and she was laying down in the backseat, her legs bent and tapping along to the music. Bobby’s house was about 200 miles from where they were, and they were used to the silence. It was comforting; no arguing or yelling, not even a slight bicker. Just silence. Blake was expecting Castiel to call Dean at some point, having lost the power to just zap to them whenever he wanted after inscribed enochian into their ribs. Gabriel had found this a problem, but somehow managed to use his trickster magic to ward just a tiny section off for just him to see. Or he just uses the cell phone she bought him. But the enochian ribs do help in regards to being tracked by the rest of the junk less garrison. 

When they finally reached Uncle Bobby’s, they honked and the old man came wheeling out to wave them in. Blake got out of the impala as it was still rolling and ran up to give her Uncle Bobby a giant hug.

“There she is! How’s my girl?” He said as she kissed the top of his head.

“You know, just reeling from one of the most intense visions I’ve ever had.”

He gave her a sad smile and cupped her face with his hand. His face may have looked tired, but his eyes shown with the love and admiration he had had for the girl since the day John dropped them off on his porch. She never trusted anyone other than her dad and brothers when she was little, and took her forever to even say anything to the old man. When she was 7, the kids had gotten off the bus from school when they were staying with Bobby for a little longer than normal and one of the boys in her class was making fun of her for her short hair, saying only boys had short hair. Sam was doing all he could to get the boy to leave her alone, but he was already a lot bigger than the two of them. Bobby stepped in and told the kid to have some manners and that it was no way to treat a lady. The kid spat on Bobby’s shoes, and called him a creepy uncle before turning and walking away, not before pushing down Sam. Blake had had enough, walked over to the boy and kicked him right in the nuts as hard as she could. She proudly stood over the weeping boy and pushed her shoe into his stomach. “That’s my brother and my Uncle Bobby you’re talking about. You can make fun of me all you want, but you won’t say anything mean to them.” From then on, he was her Uncle Bobby, and Blake was the only one who called him that.

“Get on in the house, darlin’. Grab us all a cold one while I go yell at your idjit brothers,” he said and patted her face.

She walked inside and smelt the familiar smell of old books and whiskey, bringing comforting goosebumps across her skin. She made her way into the kitchen and cracked open 4 beers, downing hers and opening up another one before the boys even shut the trunk of baby. She set their beers in their respective spots and immediately grabbed the top book off of Uncle Bobby’s desk. She skimmed the pages, looking for something that she didn’t already know about the apocalypse or vessels or something, but came up short. By then the boys had walked in, rucksacks thrown up the stairs and beers in hands.

“Whatcha got, Bobby,” Sammy said as he sat on the end of the table, his long legs gently scrapping the ground. Bobby wheeled himself around to his end of the desk and took the book out of Blake’s hands.

“Nothing really, except the plagues are going global now. Tsunamis all around Asia, raining blood in France. Hell, even giant frogs overrunning Russia. It’s getting bad guys, we gotta do something fast.”

Dean was pacing from the kitchen table to the desk, his beer bottle empty and hanging loosely from his hand. Sam was watching him; both their minds turning and more than likely thinking the same thing. They had had a conversation before they left the motel when Blake was in the shower, and the outcome of their conversation had turned them silent and somber. No one was saying anything, and Blake didn’t know where to start.

“Tell me about your most recent vision, Blake,” Bobby said as he poured in what was left of his whiskey bottle into his beer and drank it down.  
Blake sighed and took another swig of her second beer and filled him in on all the details. All the while Sam and Dean were whispering behind them; Sam not even looking up at Dean.

Once she was finished explaining it to Uncle Bobby, his mouth had fallen open and fear had formed in his eyes.

“Gosh, Blake. I’m sorry you had to see that. Guess that just means we have to avoid Chicago at all cost. Dean, isn’t that where it went down when Angel Z zapped you back there?”  
All Dean did was nod, not turning away from Sam.

“Boys, what the fuck are yall whispering about back there? Want to share with the group?”

“You aren’t gonna like it,” Sam said, peeling back the edge of his beer bottle.

Blake got out of the chair and walked to stand between her two brothers. Neither of them would look at her. 

“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re about to say. Either of you.”

Sam ran his hands through his hair and sighed, his eyes were shining with worry and concern. “I’m tired too, Lorianna.”

Her eyes widen. “Sammy. Stop it. We are not giving in. when have we ever given in to anything this piece of shit life has thrown at us?”

Sam didn’t look at her; just stared at the wall behind her, jaw set in a hard clench. She took a step back, gawking up at him. “What the hell has gotten into you two!?” 

Dean yelled and threw his bottle against the wall, shattering it. “There is no other way around this, Blake! It’s set in fucking stone!”

“NO its not! We can reverse anything! We have before!”

“It’s not that simple!”

“Yes it is, Dean! If I-“

“You aren’t saying yes to anything,” Sam interjected.

She puffed her chest out and glared up at him. “Fuck you, Sam. Since when have I ever been one to listen to your stupid excuses for me not to do anything?”  
Sam just stared at her, Dean as well.

“I’ll be the one to say yes if there is no other option. But there has to be other options, guys. If we just research some more-“

“We’ve been researching for weeks, Loria-“

“So? How long did we research and hunt for dad, Dean? Huh? Not just a few months like we have been. We did it for a year; would’ve done it longer until we found him. But because this isn’t an immediate effect on our family you want to take the easy way out-“

“Shut the fuck up, this is NOT the easy way out and you know it.”

“Dean, you aren’t thinking of the rest of the world, here. You know how many innocent people are gonna die whenever you let them put those fucking wings on you? The whole world.”

“They’re dying now,” Sam muttered under his breath.

“That’s because we haven’t found our solution yet! Since when have we ever given up this easily?”

The boys didn’t answer; Dean had gotten Bobby’s broom and was sweeping up the broken glass and Sam took over the pacing. Blake stood in the middle of the room, gnawing on her nails. Each of them had a completely different mindset on how to fix this, and a compromise wasn’t going to be reached anytime soon. Blake knew that Dean would be the stupid one and run off to go say yes and get as far away from them as they could. She was gonna have to keep a close eye on him. Sammy wasn’t going anywhere, and unless he got close enough to Lucifer, he wasn’t gonna say yes either. Whatever Dean had said to him earlier wasn’t something he truly agreed with. She could tell just by the tone of his voice. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Uncle Bobby’s phone rang. She instantly reached for her gun when she first heard the noise, but then relaxed as she listen to Bobby’s end of the call.

“What? Garth? What? No, you idjit, the Hulk isn’t a real monster. What do you mean you heard a police scan- look, Garth, slow down,”

Bobby tried to make sense with what Garth was saying, while Dean walked out the back door. Blake glanced at Sam, who had picked up a different lore book at the bottom of one of bobby’s stacks. He looked up at her and gave a small smile and a nod. “I’ll keep looking. Maybe we can find a case while we wait, too. Go get Dean, for all we know he’s halfway to heaven right now.” 

She took two steps and wrapped her arms tight around Sam. He returned the hug with earnest and she sighed in relief. 

“Don’t do anything stupid without talking to me about it. I’ll know either way,” she spoke into his chest.

“Same for you, Lorianna,” as he kissed the top of her head.

Blake went out the back door and found Dean buried under baby’s hood, trying to just keep himself busy. Blake stood a little bit away, arms crossed and brow furrowed at her oldest brother.

“I’m, not going anywhere, Lorianna,” He said after he emerged from under the hood. She didn’t say anything or move from her spot. If looks could kill, Dean would be rotting in the late morning sun.

“Why don’t I believe you? Sam doesn’t even believe you.”

“Blake-“

“Shut up. I’m so tired of hearing your worthless excuses as to why you think saying yes is the only solution. Because it’s not. And you know it.” Dean clinched his jaw but didn’t rebuttal. Blake felt the fear and dread well up in her stomach and her eyes. Goddamn Gabriel for making her soft. 

“Dean. The entire world is resting in our hands. Humanity has so much more to do and to discover before the angels can just wipe us out. And we’re able to stop it. Us. The mother fucking Winchester’s who have been destined to endure hell since before dad and mom even met. We gotta do what we do best. Saving people.” 

Dean kicked the dirt with his boot and gave a chuckle. “What if ending the world is what it really needs? A cleanse. A fresh start.”

“You’re talking about yourself right now, Dean. And you know the answer to that. You’ve been to hell, and I wish with all of my heart and soul that I could take those memories out of your head. But I can’t. Your fresh start happened when Cas raised you from that hell fire. And we still have work to do. We’re in the hunting life for good. This isn’t something we can just turn off. Were gonna die going down swinging. I’m come to terms with the fact that I’m going to die with this gun in my hand beside you and Sammy. That death doesn’t come with you adding on a pair of wings. I’m not going to let yall just walk into the Angel’s and let them kill you.”

“You aren’t saying yes, either.”

She gritted her teeth and used all her force not to just throw punches at Dean. “I’m the only one who doesn’t want to! I see us winning this fight. I see us finding some way, anyway, to ending this without the world going with it.”

“Damnit, Blake,” Dean said with a heavy sigh. His eyes were shining, and he looked at his young sister with sadness and admiration. Those blue eyes were the only thing left of Mary, and every time he looked into them he remembered his mother. Holding his twin siblings and full of so much warmth and loved. In Blake’s eyes are the same blue and just as warm, wrapped in a hard preserved shell. He wished he had her courage, her bravery. She was too young to be having to give a pep talk to her older brother. But Dean was never as strong as her, or Sammy for that matter. He was willing to roll over to the angels just so they’d stop. He’d been dealing with pain and anguish and destruction for most of his life, and he was done. Blake was his voice of reason, his actual guardian angel. 

They were silent for a while; Dean went back under the hood to keep his hands busy while Blake took out her gun and fired off a mag into an old sign 50 yards away. Her happy place was with her Python, firing into anything that was worthy of being shot. After she was finished, she holstered her gun and walked over to Dean; watching as he worked on the impala. 

“Your alternator looks faulty.”

“That’s because the timing belt is detached.”

“No shit, Sherlock. But if you trying to fix the crankshaft, why you bother detaching it for?”

“To get a better view of it. You have to detach it.”

“No, you don’t. You just have to get at it from a different angle. Detaching that is lazy.”

“Are you two yahoo’s gonna stand there and bicker all day?” Sam called from the back porch, waving a folder over his head. “Garth got us a case.”


	2. Soul Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex, and bit more establishing things. Hope you enjoy!

Since the impala wasn’t up to shape, they all hopped into Blake’s Mustang and headed for Wellington, Ohio. It was a 13 hour drive, so Sam stretched out as best he could in the back to get some shut eye. Dean called Castiel about 5 hours in and didn’t shut up until they reached Wellington. Blake tried her best to focus on the road, and was praying to Gabriel the whole time, but he was making no contact with her. She was left to her own thoughts and her radio, which only left her to running her latest vision over in her head a thousand times; trying to find missing pieces. She remembered that Michael, or Dean really, had giant brown wings, bigger and fuller than Gabriel’s golden ones. And Sam’s, or Lucifer, wings were so white and pure that the contrast with the black smoke billowing around him was almost blinding. They were dancing in the sky as if they’d been practicing it for years. It was nauseating to watch. Seeing Cas and Gabriel on the ground beneath them, wings broken and life in their eyes gone made her heart hurt and she didn’t bear the thought of it actually happening. She’d feel a bit better if the damn trickster would at least just make his presence known. Sitting in a car for 13 hours and craving him was making her antsy, and as soon as they got to their motel, she was too anxious to sleep. It was 11 at night, and the boys were at the bar preparing for the hunt tomorrow. Sitting around for any longer was gonna make her queasy, so she set off on a walk. She’d done this since she was 17, the night air and the usual forest behind the gross motel room let her put her mind in the right place. She started trekking through the forest, her giant winter coat wrapped around her as the cold air burned her throat. Her python was in her hand as she took in the beautiful scenery. Sam gave her the run down from what Garth said to Uncle Bobby in the car; apparently The Incredible Hulk, yes, The Incredible Hulk had attacked and killed a man the day before. Blake just thinks it was a weird prank, one of his co-workers who hates him a lot an ended up accidently killing him. Probably was abusive, or something. Her trigger finger was itching, though, and wouldn’t mind going against Dr. Banner with some solid iron rounds. Around 3 in the morning as she was making her way back to the motel, she heard a snap of a twig behind her. Immediately, she cocked her python and aimed it in the direction of the noise. She listened intently, and followed the sound of footsteps through the forest. The man was heavy footed, smelt strongly of sulfur and his sneaking abilities were sloppy. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immudus spiritus-“ “Wait, wait wait!” the demon called from behind the tree. His hands were up in a defense, but she fired a shot into him and he cursed in pain. All of her bullets had been soaked with holy water, a tactic she decided to use because the cunt Ruby was manipulating her brother all of last year. Putting bullets in her was the only way of getting her point across without Sam turning fully against her. “omnis satanic potestas-“ “Shut the fuck up! I have a message for you!” the demon said as she shot another round into him. “Likely story, you sulfur sucking shit,” she said as she fired another shot into him. Every third shot in her chamber had a devils trap carved into it, rooting him to the spot. “Please, I’m just here to tell you about plans for you and your family,” his voice was wavering and he was shaking as Blake made a circle around him. He was unarmed, not even a pocket knife. “You have 30 seconds." “Death is coming. In Carthrage, Missouri.” “That gives me nothing. You’re wasting my time.” “No you don’t understand! Death is coming. The Horsemen.” Blake lowered her python slightly and eyed the demon. “You’re talking about the Four Horsemen. In revelations. War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death?” He nodded. “On his white horse. And Lucifer is going to summon him. Put him on his side.” “What about the other horsemen? We already killed War. Got the finger and the ring to prove it.” “I just know about Death.” “Bullshit. You wouldn’t go trudging through the middle of a forest just to tell me about the possibility of a Horsemen. Plus, I don’t take advice from demons. Hasn’t helped my family out too well.” “You Winchester’s are stubborn as hell. It took ol’ Sammy boy just a fuck before he trusted Ruby. Wanna try my dick out?” She rolled her eyes and pulled the knife from inside her boot and slashed his throat. The cut surged orange, the demon smoke slowly seeping out. “Why are you even helping me with this? What the fuck do you want?” “I don’t have any motives. Just-“Another deep slash to the side of his face as he yelled in anguish. “TELL ME!” Her blood was boiling. This scum of the brimstone was working her last nerves, and she was only going to get 2 hours of sleep instead of her usual 3. “Okay, okay. Look. I’m not on Lucifer’s side. He’s an angel. I hate angels. And you guys are the Winchesters. You can stop anything. I’m on you guy’s side. Please, just let me help and-” She put another bullet right in the demons head and it howled in pain. “Shut up. You’ve given me your information. I’m done with you.” She turned and walked away, leaving the demon screaming in the forest. She recited the rest of the exorcism and the demon slammed back into hell, leaving the meat suit rotting and mutilated in the forest. The next morning came, and they all got on their fed suits and marched down to the sheriff’s department to do the usual questionnaire with the victims. The wife of the dead guy confirmed that it was in fact Lou Firigno’s Hulk that tore through her house and killed her husband. She didn’t seem too upset about the death of her husband, and Blake could’ve sworn that she was even flirting with Dean. They took a detour to the crime scene and sure enough, saw a hulk sized hole in the door of the house. Dean and Sam were running EMF through the first story of the house while Blake took the upstairs. So far the house was clean; not even a little bit of sulfur or anything. “Guys, there’s nothing here, guess this was just some weird LSD trip from these two. Let’s go get back to Bobby’s,” She said as she came down the stairs. She was itching to get out of this stupid pant suit. She made her way into the kitchen to get the boys back into the car when she froze. The whole kitchen was littered with candy wrappers and sugar. “There’s only one creature that loves candy, fucks with people who deserve it, and is insane,” Sam said as he picked up a handful of wrappers. “Goddamnit, Gabriel,” Blake muttered under her breath. “The fucking trickster. Why can’t he just die?” Dean spat. “Maybe it’s not the trickster. What if this family just ate candy and decided to leave it all over the house,” Blake offered up. She sent a quick threatening prayer to Gabriel, begging him to get out of town or so help her his wings were going to be stripped. “Oh please, Blake look at the signs. Dysfunctional family, husband who was more than likely abusive, gets attacked by a comic book character, and there’s sugar everywhere. It’s the trickster,” Dean said. Blake sighed and couldn’t think of anything to rebuttal with. She and Gabriel had talked about this; he was to stop his tricks, and she wouldn’t tell her brothers about what he really was. She had JUST seen him not 2 days ago, what the hell had gotten into him? “Why are you making that face?” Sam asked, standing up from the kitchen table, taking the wrappers with him. She pushed her Gabriel into the back of her mind and blinked up at her brother. “The last time we were dealing with the trickster, Dean ended up dead. Multiple times. I really don’t want to relive that.” Sam sighed. “Look, he seems to be being harmless.” “He killed a guy using the incredible hulk!” “But this is the perfect place to get him again. We just got to find its next victim or go to the morgue, dip the branch from Banner’s chew toy in blood and be done with it.” “That didn’t work the last time, Sam,” Dean said, leading them out back into Blake’s mustang. “Yall didn’t even bother trying that when he was killing me a thousand times. There might some other way to kill a trickster.” “I’ll call Bobby and see what he can find. In the meantime, we need to just sit by the police scanner and see if we can catch this son of a bitch,” Sam said, flipping open his phone as Blake drove back to the motel. Once they got back Sam immediately dove deep into the internet looking for new knowledge on the trickster while Dean kept trying to call Cas to get his input on what they should do. She kept praying to Gabriel, wanting just a hint at what the hell he was doing and how they should get out of it. But there was silence on the other end of her prayers. Two days have passed, and the boys left Blake to the police scanner and wondered off to a local bar to do god knows what. Blake didn’t want to be in the same vicinity of one of her brothers bringing home some local whore to get a quick one in and since Gabriel has been beyond silent, she was making another trek through the forest, retracing her steps when the demon came and “warned” her nights before. The conversation wasn’t settling well with her; why the hell would a demon waste his final breaths telling her about the possibility of what Lucifer was doing? He was probably high up in whatever hierarchy Hell had if he was able to have that much Intel. Maybe this was just a trick to lead them to Carthrage and as far away from where they were actually going to bring on Death. Whether or not it was actually possible to bring the four horsemen was beyond her, and her researching capability was far inferior to Sammy’s. She didn’t need to bring her brothers in on this kind of stuff yet. They had enough on their plate as it is; adding a highly unlikely story from a low life demon wasn’t something they needed to worry about. Her hiking boots crunched through the thick dead leaves on the ground and she shoved her hands in her pockets farther. The night air was cold and stinging her lungs as she breathed in. she smelt the familiar smell of both sulfur and death and saw the body of the demon. Thank god no civilians came and saw the body. Leaving the body filled with bullet holes and slashes throughout was sloppy and not like her. She groaned and grabbed her burner phone from her pocket. “911, what’s your emergency?” “There’s a dead body in the woods behind the motel just off of highway 58 south. Bullet holes and stab wounds. Doesn’t look fresh. Also looks burned.” “Okay, ma’am. We’re sending a squad car and an ambulance. Do you need me to stay on the line with you while you wait?” “nah. I gotta get back home. My boyfriend won’t be happy if I’m late.” She flipped the phone shut, then poured the last fifth of her whiskey onto the body. Taking out her zippo, and lit the body up. She snapped her phone in half and chunked a piece into the flames and the other across the forest. She turned on her heels and the forest had disappeared. She unholstered her gun and scanned her perimeter. The cold air was taken away and the warmth of a fire enveloped her. The trees were replaced by giant pillars, carved from marble and twisting around the room. The walls and floor were pure white, a red rug laid in front of the fire place and matched the four-poster bed frame to her left. Mahogany tables were placed throughout the room holding various items; stacks of grilled cheese on one, a sundae with a bottle of chocolate sauce on another. One also had some of her favorite toys on it as well. She closed her eyes and groaned. “Gabriel.” She spit his name like venom, anger twisting in the pit of her stomach. “Yes, my love? His cheery voice came from behind her left ear. She felt the warmth of his body just a few inches away from her. “Do you like it? I’ve been working on this for you all day.” She didn’t say anything. It was taking all her will power to not fire all her rounds into his stupid perfect face. “B, say something. You’re making me nervous.” “Gabriel. I swear to your father I will murder you if you don’t give me a few minutes to calm down.” He sighed and took a step back and clicked his heels together. He had learned the hard way that trying to comfort her without her wanting it will end with copious amounts of pain for him. She hadn’t even lowered her gun as she stood still and took in deep breaths. 5 minutes pasted, and she finally lowered her python. She turned on her heels and glared at him. Tears had formed in her eyes, but the piercing stare she was giving Gabriel made him set his jaw tighter. “What. The actual fuck. Is wrong with you.” He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by her raising her gun at him. “Don’t say a fucking word until I’m done.” He put his hands up in defense. His golden eyes relaxed, and he took a step back from her. “You promised me that you would stop going all Loki on shit and lose the tricks! The incredible Hulk, Gabriel? Really? You killed someone!” “He deserved-“he didn’t finish as a bullet flew past his head. He resisted the urge to smirk at her, enjoying this little game far more than he should be. Seeing her this aggressive now and knowing how submissive she’s about to be was one of his biggest turn ons. He put his hands up higher and flexed his wings, allowing her to finish. “You weren’t even careful about it! You left traces! We’re already on to you. Sam and Dean have been sitting by the police scanners waiting for you to fuck up again. We don’t have time to deal with your games. In case you haven’t noticed, the apolocypse is happening right outside our window! My brothers are on the verge of saying yes to your stupid brothers and demons are now giving me inside on the four horsemen that apparently Lucifer is summoning. We don’t have time for your fucking bullshit Gabriel. Why the fuck didn’t you answer my prayers? Did you not hear me? I was basically begging for you to come back. Radio silence for 3 fucking days. I needed. You. Damnit, Gabriel I need you so much right now.” The tears had started to fall down her face and her whole body was shaking from the sobs. She was exhausted, and she wasn’t able to control her emotions anymore. She put her gun back in the holster and put her head in her hands. She felt Gabriel’s wings wrap around her and pulled her into his arms. His hands held her waist tight and she laid her head on his chest, letting the sobs take over her. He slid off her giant winter coat and with a flap of his wings had her tucked under the covers of the four poster bed. His wings were still wrapped around her as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. He just whispered “shhh” and “I’m so sorry” over and over and she clutched to him as she cried. This wasn’t the way Gabriel wanted today to go. Today marked the anniversary of their first time together, and he wanted it to be special. He created the case for the boys to distract them while he stole her away for a few days, and didn’t answer any of her prayers for the reason to cause even more longing and desire during their night. But he didn’t take into account of how stressed out she was, taking this whole apocalypse thing being put on her shoulders. Fuck her stupid brothers for making her feel this way. Stopping with just The Incredible Hulk wasn’t going to be enough to get back at those two sons of bitches. “Gabriel.” She barely whispered, pulling her head away from his shoulder. “Yes, B. What is it?” She didn’t say anything, just kissed him passionately. He tasted the salt from her tears on her lips and the guilt rushed over him yet again. She kissed at him hungrily, threading her fingers into the front of his shirt and closing what little space there was left between them. Blake wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pushing them over and straddling atop of him. “Blake, baby, wait.” Gabriel said, turning his head away from hers but not moving his hands from her face. “We don’t have to do this. You’re upset and that’s not how I wanted today to go.” She didn’t say anything, just ran her hands down the length of his body, up his sides and behind him to find his wings. She found his favorite spot; the skin right under where the wing juts out, and lightly scraped it with her fingertips. Immediately he flexed his wings, sending them sprawling out on the bed and he moaned loudly. Her fingers trailed that spot over and over as she watched his golden eyes turn dark. His hands moved from her face to her shirt and practically tore it off of her all the while she grinded into him. With his wings he used the tips to draw lightly on her skin, sending a groan out of her. Digging deeper into his back then letting go immediately and moving to his shirt. He growled from the loss of that special touch and raked her face, neck and chest with his mouth. He sat them up, sitting her up on his lap. “mmmm” he whispered against her chest, finding the clasp in the back and letting the bra fall. “Goddamnit you’re perfect,” he said as he took in a mouthful of her breast. She moaned and tipped her head back, moving her hands back to his back. As she got closer to his spot, Gabriel’s wings knocked her hands away and pinned them behind her. He took her nipple between his teeth and bit just hard enough to get a squeal out of her. “Nuh uh baby. No more touching until I’m done with you,” he said as he sucked her stinging nipple gently back into his mouth. With his wings pinning her arms, her back was arched enough to give Gabriel full access to her chest. He licked and sucked every inch of her skin, giving tender bites to each of her nipples and enjoying every heavy breath and moan that escaped her mouth. She was soaking wet, grinding herself down into his hard cock. The simple amount of friction not satisfying her craving and Gabriel’s mouth made her want so much more. “Gabriel please.” “Please what, my love?” “lemme touch you. Please Gabriel. Wanna touch you again.” Another stinging bite to her nipple and a small moan escaped her. “But I want to touch all of you first, my love. Too much perfection to just rush into,” He said as one of his wings ran down the length of her stomach and brushed heavily at her crotch. This only made her grind into his lap harder. “Gabrielllllll,” she whined and he smirked up at her. She kissed him deeply, and pushed on him as hard as she could with just her body. He didn’t budge, and instead used his wings to flip them around with her back on the bed, pinning down both of her wrists and ankles with his wings. His golden eyes were blown and dark, and his mouth was on her jaw, nipping and sucking as he moved. “Someone’s way too impatient tonight,” he said. He tore off her hiking boots and socks, taking his time to trace her stomach definition with his tongue before taking off her jeans. Her underwear was black and lacy, soaked through from their foreplay. Licking a stripe across the fabric caused a back arch and a soft whine to come from the base of her throat. With his teeth, he ripped them off, leaving her open and dripping just for him. “God, Blake.” He used his finger to trace ever so lightly around her lips. Her thighs twitched slightly and her breath hitched. Her fingers were laced into her feathery bindings, touching whatever she could of him. His finger didn’t add any pressure, just kept sliding in and around her perfect body. He kissed and sucked on her thighs, enjoying every breath she took as she tried her best to keep from losing herself too quickly. His angel senses let him feel and see all of her body move and pulsate with her aura around her and her soul inside. He’d been alive for more years to count, and he had never found a more beautiful soul then hers. Though frayed and almost ripped completely in half, the center was strong and constantly beaming with her true color that no human had ever seen before. He loved this mortal girl more than anything in this world. If it wouldn’t kill her, he’d make love to her the way angels do; souls touching and enveloping one another to form as one. But unless he wanted her shattered into billions of pieces, he had to settle to burying his face in between her legs and lick his way around her. She moaned at just the right pitch that set his head whirling and he dove deeper into her, licking and sucking her lips and clit. His hands were wrapped under her legs to spread them wide, squeezing her thick thighs and feeling every tremble she gave. Her eyes were closed as she arched up into the air, electricity surging from every place Gabriel was touching her. His tongue had always been amazing, but tonight he was using it in ways she’d never felt before. Slight pressure from a suck and hard lick in a matter of milliseconds caused her to edge her orgasm far too quickly then she had thought. Her clit was swollen in his mouth as he took hard and fast sucks from it. Her first orgasm set her skin on fire, moaning his name until she was breathless. She wriggled her wrists under his wings, but they still didn’t give her any movement and he just kept playing with her. Another orgasm followed quickly after the first, and she continue to arch and moan up into him. With how sensitive she was and how relentless his tongue was being on her clit, the orgasms just keep coming. “Gabriel, please. No more I can’t,” she gasped through breaths after another sweep of fire ran over her body from yet another orgasm. Her thighs were shaking and she was trying to move away from him. His arms fitted around her waist held tight, but he moved his mouth away from her clit and just looked up at her. She was covered in sweat, shaking, and trying so hard to catch her breath. She never looked more beautiful. He gave a deep growl and climbed on top of her again, kissing all the way until his mouth enveloped hers. She kissed back softly, trying to gain more energy that had expired from her with the way his mouth was on her. His wings went slack and she nearly cried as she put her hands back on his skin. She reached around immediately and pinched his sensitive skin under his wing and the sound he made wasn’t human but was music to her ears. The continued to kiss lazily, breathlessly tonguing at one another’s skin and jawlines. Blake’s hand moved from Gabriel’s back to the front of his pants, undoing the belt and the zipper quickly. She pulled out his hard cock from his briefs and just held it in her hand as she nibbled on his ear. “So hard for me. Did I do this to you, Gabe?” her voice was dripping seduction and he whined softly as she began moving her hand slowly down the length of him. He stayed on his forearms, lifted up just enough for her hand to sneak between them and grip his cock with authority and stroke him. They didn’t say anything, just looked deeply into one another as she continued to move up and down his length. Her hand was soft and petite, but strong and capable of getting him close to cumming with just a few quick strokes. His angel stamina was stronger than any human, and it would take multiple hours of fucking to get him as exhausted as she would be. He had willed and trained his body to last as long as she was capable, which was still longer than the average 20 minute quickie he was used to from other mortals. An hour and a half of loving was her fill and he had meditated and convinced his soul that it was enough for him as well. Their eyes hadn’t moved from looking at each other, and his breathing was getting more and more ragged. “I want your cock inside of me, baby,” She whispered into his ear, causing another whine to escape him. “Pick a hole and fuck me,” Then she goes and says stuff like this which makes him want to bury his soul deep within hers and never leave. His eyes flashed blue as a warning but he’d never even gotten close to touching her soul, as tempting as it was. Souls were sweeter than any pussy he had ever eaten, but there was no way that was going to ever happen. He settled for a hard passionate kiss against her lips, guiding his cock to her entrance and teasing her dripping hole with just the head. She bit his lip harshly, eyes darker than he’d ever seen. She was too tempting, and he slid himself inside of her. He inched his way in, watching and listening to every movement of his girl underneath him. “Made perfectly for me,” he whispered as another inch was slid into her. “So perfect. Just for me.” she opened her mouth to speak but as he slid in more she was left to just moan for him. Once he was all the way in, he spread his wings out as far as they would go and she immediately reached up and threaded her fingers into his beautiful golden feathers. “I love you, Blake.” He said in enochian. The only reason she knew what it meant was from how many times he said it to her before. But it didn’t keep her heart from flooding with warmth and her legs to shake. He began to beat his wings slowly, wrapping his 4 smaller wings around her body and lifted them into the air. His hands were around her waist and grabbing onto her tightly, her hands on the side of his face and staring into his eyes. Once they were at a height he was happy with, he began to move inside of her, taking long and deep strokes. She kissed him deeply and arched up into him more, threading her fingers into his hair. Thank god his wings were strong and holding her steady, because the euphoria she was feeling was sending her body into pleasure filled convulsions. He felt every single one of them and watched her soul grow brighter in front of his eyes. He began thrusting harder and faster, searching for his own release. Her moans have become inaudible and her mouth was just open and sucking in air as she came once again all over his cock. His skin was on fire and the pit of his stomach was surging with heat. He flipped them and put himself over her, his wings kept her held tightly but he dropped his hands from her and spread them wide across his beating wings; an angelic symbol of ownership and claiming her as his. Blue light from his soul flooded his fingertips, his orgasm building quicker and reaching its highest peak. 3 more pumps and she was losing herself on his cock yet again. She let her head fall back and arch herself up to him, making her soul more visible then before. He took one of his soul-filled fingertips and touched ever so lightly to her lower stomach. It sent another wave of pleasure over her and she was able to cum again, sending him over the edge as he finally was able to cum. 3 more orgasms from him and way too many more from her, and he settled then back on the bed. They were covered in sweat and unable to breathe still, but they didn’t move an inch away from the other. Blake had her whole body pressed into his side, skin still ablaze and in both pleasure and pain from where his soul-filled fingers had touched her. As much pleasure as it gave her, the little contact from his soul to hers also caused an intense amount of pain once they were finished. She was shaking slightly, completely wiped out and exhausted. Her eyes drooped closed as she listened to the thumping of his heart under her head. She felt a cup press against her lips but groaned and turned her head away. “B, come on. I went too far with my fingers and you’re completely drained. Drink this for me, please.” She groaned again but opened her mouth, the cool water being tipped in. She took 3 big gulps before he moved the cup from her lips. A soft “good girl” was mumbled against her hair and her eyes fell shut, sleep taking over. More fire was surrounding her. The wind was whipping around as she walked through the destroyed streets of Chicago. Her shotgun was locked and loaded, and her angel blade stuck to her hip. She heard a noise from behind her but it was too late. A giant white wing struck her from behind, sending her flying into a light-pole. Blood poured from her mouth as she groaned and looked up at her brother, Lucifer currently, sneering down at her. “Puny little sister.” He said. She looked frantically for her angle blade, which had skidded off a few feet away. She reached for the blade as her brother stomped down on her foot. She let out an agonizing scream, but didn’t look away from him. He crouched down, his faces inches from hers. “Come to watch the world end?” “Sammy. Stop! You can still end this!” She screamed into the face of her twin. He rolled his eyes and slapped her across the face. “Your brother is dead, you stupid bitch. It was your idea to do this anyway, wasn’t it? Give him the 4 rings, have him drink his weight in demon blood, then cast me out?” He leaned his face even closer to hers, stone cold and unnervingly icy. “Didn’t take into account how weak and pathetic your twin was, did ya?” She spat blood into his face, which only got her another slap. He grabbed her chin tightly between his fingers, digging them into her face. “Thank you so much for your help, little one. I couldn’t have done this without you.” An explosion happened over head and the whoosh of more wings followed. Lucifer looked over joyed by the sound and looked up, fixated on the sky. “Now, it’s been fun playing with you, baby sis, but I got to go fight my big brother now.” He stood up and fixed his white suit, spinning on his heel still dug into her hand. He snapped his finger and the light pole she had been thrown into came crashing down on top of her, knocking her out completely.  
She awoke back in the four-poster bed, sitting up and looking around for her python. “Gabriel?” “I’m here, B.” She felt him press against her side, his wings sliding over her shoulders. “Another vision?” She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. “It was like a prequel. I saw Lucifer wearing Sam. And apparently it was my fault for convincing him to say yes. I made him drink demon blood. And I gave him 4 rings? I don’t know.” Her level of exhaustion was reaching an all-time high. Not that she wanted to blame it all on Gabriel, but their sexual adventures always require her a few extra days to recover just physically. Having sex with an angel is like running 3 marathons in the same day, add the intensity of her vision dreams and the fact that she’s saying complete sentences is astonishing. Gabriel was coxing more water into her mouth and she drank it happily. “Now is not the time for us to be dissecting these dreams, Blake. You are beyond warn out and need to rest up. I can use my powers and put you to sleep if you want me to. You aren’t gonna be much help to your brothers if you’re too tired to even think properly.” She didn’t move from his shoulder, her mind trying to fire off, but the exhaustion had taken over. Gabriel laid her back down on the bed, running his fingers up and down her body, sending cooling sensations throughout her body to cool her down from her recent nightmare. As an angel, of course he didn’t sleep like humans do. So while he held her while she slept, his mind kept wandering off to her stupid selfish brothers. How dare they leave the burden to her while they take the easy way out and just not say yes to Mike and Luci. There was an easy solution to this, and they were ignoring it. Frowning, he looked down at his beautiful mortal girl, sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm. He had to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late, my town got hit by tornadoes 2 days ago and I've been helping out people as best I can. 
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Sunday. Hope yall are having a great day!


End file.
